


Hyung

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Dawon and Hwiyoung are step-brothers but their relationship isn't that great. Dawon was hoping that a trip to their father's cabin would bring them closer together(maybe a series, maybe multi-chapter, maybe not)





	Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @kaydawonie

Hwiyoung was silent the entire ride, his headphones on and his hoodie pulled down hiding his eyes. Dawon could only sigh. He meant for this trip to be a way for them to bond and get to know more about each other but this kid’s making things difficult. Still, he knew that when they reach the cabin, they would mostly be cut off from the rest of the world and then maybe, just maybe, they could finally talk.

“Hwiyoung-ah, we’re here,” Dawon said, gently shaking his step-brother awake.

Hwiyoung blinked for a couple of times and looked around him. Upon seeing Dawon’s hand on his shoulder, he brushed it off hurriedly and got out of the vehicle.

Dawon closed his eyes. “Dad, give me the strength and patience to handle this kid.” He whispered.

His father’s dying wish was for him to get along with his stepbrother. Dawon has a great relationship with his stepmom but Hwiyoung was another case.

He followed his younger brother inside the house, carrying the rest of their stuff. The kid was already plopped down on the leather sofa, looking annoyed.

“There’s no wifi here,” he said glaring at Dawon.

“Uhm, yeah. I remember telling you that yesterday,” he replied.

Hwiyoung sighed. “Where’s my room then?” he asked.

Dawon led him upstairs and into one of the rooms. Hwiyoung shouldered past him and slammed the door in her face.

For the nth time that day, Dawon sighed. “Dinner’s in an hour!” he called before heading back downstairs.

==================

Hwiyoung didn’t really want to join Dawon for dinner but his stomach was starting to rumble.

“Okay, I’ll just eat and go. I don’t have to talk to him,” he told himself as he sat up on the bed. He slipped outside and from the staircase, he heard someone humming a slow tune and the sound of cutlery clinking together. The cold air also brought with it the scent of something amazing that made Hwiyoung hungrier.

“Oh, Hwiyoung-ah, I was just about to call you,”

He whipped around so fast that he was surprised his neck didn’t break. Dawon came out of his room, fully changed into something more comfortable with his hair damp.

He shook his head, thinking that it was just his imagination.

“Come on let's go,” Dawon said as he made his way down. Hwiyoung followed behind him, still a bit distracted by what he heard. 

The table was set when they came down and Dawon didn’t really comment on anything being amiss so he chalked it up to his hunger and imagination. Still, Hwiyoung threw a nervous glance at the kitchen which was partly hidden in shadows. 

"It's just the two of us here, right?" Hwiyoung asked in the middle of the meal.

Dawon nodded. “Yup. Just you, me and mother nature!” he replied happily.

Hwiyoung really thought that Dawon knew how to cook but dinner turned out to be a bunch of microwaveable food and even some take-outs.  

“How’s school?” Dawon asked conversationally. Hwiyoung smirked and kept quiet. Dawon looked like he was talking to him casually but his shoulders were tensed and his eyes kept darting everywhere except at Hwiyoung.

“It’s alright,” he finally replied watching as Dawon relaxed a bit.

The conversation stopped after that. They don’t really have anything in common. Dawon had already graduated from college and was working in the city and Hwiyoung just finished high school. Their worlds were so different from each other that Hwiyoung already predicted this trip as a bull.

“You’re probably tired. Go on ahead and rest,” Dawon said as soon as Hwiyoung stood up.

“Ok,” Hwiyoung gathered up his plate and dumped it on the sink and went back to his room.

Is it weird that he felt somewhat guilty leaving Dawon all alone?

======================================

 

Dawon watched as Hwiyoung disappeared into his room.

“Maybe this was a bad idea?” he mused out loud. Still, the fact that Hwiyoung had asked him a question and was somehow responding to him is a bit of an improvement.

He finished up his dinner and started to clean up the table when he heard someone behind. He looked back and was surprised to see Hwiyoung looking like a  lost kid, his hands stuffed inside his pockets and looking at the floor.

Dawon smiled. “Put the leftovers in the fridge and wipe the table? I’ll do the dishes,” he said and turned to the task at hand.

Dawon’s smile got wider when he heard Hwiyoung shuffling behind him. He sneaked a look back and saw how the kid was concentrating on the task.

_This is definitely an improvement._

 ==============================================

He knew Dawon was surprised but he himself felt it even more. It was just on impulse? Or maybe guilt? Hwiyoung didn’t really know. All he knew was that he went down and Dawon asked him to do stuff and now he’s almost done wiping the table.

He also found himself helping Dawon with the dishes – drying them down before placing them on the small rack beside the sink. They were both silent but somehow, they work perfectly well together.

“I’m going back up,” Hwiyoung said as Dawon passed him the last of the dishes.

“Don’t you want to stay for drinks?” Dawon asked, smiling up at him.

“Drinks?”

“Yeah. Just a couple of beers or do you prefer soju. I have both though so we won’t have a problem with that!” Dawon exclaimed excitedly.

Okay, this is a start, Dawon thought as they brought the drinks and some chips in the living room.  Dawon also pulled out a small speaker and started to set it up.

A few drinks later, they found themselves arguing about what songs to play. Hwiyoung wanted to listen to hip-hop but Dawon was being his annoying self and chose a girl group song! A girl group song!

Hwiyoung shook his head at his brother’s choice.

He paused suddenly feeling sober.

That was the first time he actually thought of Dawon as his brother.

They finally came up with a solution to the songs. Each would play what the other likes alternatively. Dawon would usually cause up a stir whenever Hwiyoung chooses something old and hip-hop but he was happy. He was finally slowly getting to know his brother.

=========================

 

Time in the cabin flows differently and sometimes, Dawon feels as if time doesn’t move whenever he’s there at all. And it was the same that night. The only indicator he has were the number of empty bottles around them and Hwiyoung’s talkativeness.

He was somewhat aware that he wouldn’t remember most of it by tomorrow morning but hey this is as good as first steps go.

He sent out a silent prayer to his – their dad – hoping that he could see the improvement in their relationship.

Hwiyoung woke up with a terrible headache and a weird crick in his neck. He remembered being plastered in the living room floor but the soft sheets under him told him that Dawon probably carried him up last night.

His door opened with a soft creak but it felt like a bang for Hwiyoung. He squinted his eyes and saw Dawon coming in with a glass of water.

“Are you okay?”

Hwiyoung sat up. “Just give me the glass, hyung,” he said, holding a hand out.

“Do you know that this is the first time you called me hyung?” he heard Dawon say as the older guy carefully placed the glass in his hand.

Hwiyoung groaned and plopped back down on the bed, covering his face with a pillow. He heard Dawon chuckle as he exited Hwiyoung’s room.

 =========================

 

Dawon closed the door softly.

Seriously, he should have just asked Hwiyoung to drink with him earlier on and got this over with.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
